


With Me Tonight

by Luna_Feathers29



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, Drama, F/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Slytherin, Smut, hogwarts romance, lemons ahead, slytherin female student, student/older male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Feathers29/pseuds/Luna_Feathers29
Summary: "Millicent!" The voice from her door pleaded. Millicent almost felt her knees buckle from beneath her. That voice, her name on his lips, it reverberated in every part of her. She hadn't heard his voice since the Battle of Hogwarts. It was a night that still haunted her and now the demon had found her.Slow Burn with 17 y/o Millicent Bulstrode and Lucius Malfoy. Set after fifth book with alternate ending. My guilty crackship.
Relationships: Millicent Bulstrode/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	With Me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I own none of JK Rowling Creations.  
> I have tinkered with the ending events of Harry Potter and the Order of Pheonix. Also, Lucius in this story is more based on Jason Isaacs portrayal than book description.
> 
> Please review!

**Chapter One**

_“Do not meddle in the affairs of wizards, for they are subtle and quick to anger.”_

_-J.R.R. Tolkien_

There was a thunderous, desperate knock on Millicent Bulstrode’s door in the middle of the night. 

The twenty-year-old witch awoke with a start. Instinctively, she pulled her wand from the sheath in her pillow at the ready.

_“Lumos.”_

The tip of her wand ignited in a blue glow as she stepped from the bedroom of her modest cottage tucked away in the corner of England. It was nothing alike her childhood home made of stone and glaring pictures of pureblood descendants. A steady torrent of rain pelted against the thatched roof and tapped at her windows. The occasional flash of lightning casted long, deceptive shadows beneath her sitting room furniture. 

The pounding at her door grew ever more fervent. 

Only the shadow of a figure that clouded the small peephole that muggles often installed in their doors. There was another flash of lightning and she saw icy, white blonde. 

She felt an immediate lump in her throat and backed away from the door with a shaky breath. 

_“Millicent!”_ The voice from her door pleaded.

Millicent almost felt her knees buckle from beneath her. That voice, her name on his lips, it reverberated in every part of her. She hadn’t heard his voice since the Battle of Hogwarts. 

It was a night that still haunted her and now the demon had found her. 

Quickly, she snuffed the light from her wand and pressed her back against the wall next to her door. Half concealed by a narrow bookshelf she readied herself and with a swish of her wand the front door slammed open with a blast of night air. The figure stumbled and hurried into the dark room looking wildly for her.

“Where-”

The man only made it past the threshold of her home before she was on him. With a swift kick to the back of his knee the man was brought down. Her hand ensnared his blonde locks and the black polished wood was against his throat. Millicent only allowed the smallest flick of her wand to send sparks of flames to her fireplace before returning the wand to the intruder’s pale neck. 

Warmth and orange light flooded the room and his light blue eyes found her dark ones. 

“Lucius.” She snarled. “What are you doing in my fucking house?”

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^***

_Three Years Earlier_

The summer before her sixth year of Hogwarts for Millicent Bulstrode started predictable and dull.

Until the Death Eaters came. 

Millicent was no stranger to the host of the Dark Lord’s elite that would individually frequent her father’s home. Edgar Bullstrode and his wife Eleanore Bulstrode were loyalists of Voldemort’s cause and their large estate was, in their terms, “finally chosen” to house meetings now that the Dark Lord’s usual haunts were being surveyed. This was what she had gathered from overhearing passing conversations in the foyer and passing to the kitchen. By the end of June, she would see groups as large as sometimes thirty shuffling into the dining hall to sit at their ridiculously long ivory table. 

By July the meetings took place not only within the twilight shadows of evening but even in the afternoon just after tea. The young woman was nearing her seventeenth birthday, the first of October, and because of the date that prolonged her acceptance to the wizarding school of Hogwarts she was older than almost all of the students within her year. 

It was just another thing Pansy Parkinson would jab at in an attempt to put her down anytime she garnered positive attention from her fellow Slytherins. 

Her father barred her from the meetings and said she would know _‘soon enough.’_ There was a heaviness behind that door and Millicent knew that there was something… large being planned. Though Slyterin she was, she really could care less about the Dark Lord’s dealings. The fervent servitude and absolute faith in Voldemort’s teachings were impressed upon her from a young age but did little to find its way into her thoughts and convictions. 

It was satisfying to shirk her parents beliefs. 

After all the years of imposing upon her on what a pureblood young woman should be and how she should present herself she was left with a bitter need for rebellion. Millicent knew that she was far from the dainty and glossed version of what her parents wanted her to be. She had no idea why they expected a beautiful wisp of a daughter, true enough her mother’s large brown eyes and delicate features were inherited but she had all of her father’s stout body type. 

Her years at Hogwarts she was always the squat large one. She indulged in the various treats and meals that her house elves would prepare for the family and felt a stab of vicious pride when she was able to sneak the pastries from under her parents disapproving gazes. She joined Draco Malfoy’s posse in an attempt to find some sort of bond that she had lacked from the girls in her year. She had no siblings, no one to play with as pureblood mansions were separated by miles and miles of woods or bodies of water. The girls in her dormitory would look at her with disdain and preferred the company of Pansy and other pureblood family standouts. She was excluded from the narrative that made her classmates’ time at Hogwarts special and before the end of her first year she was a spiteful and angry creature that took pleasure in hurting those that had the comfort of friendship to find solace in. Usually after she used her meaty hands to break their nose or ruin their homework. 

She had no desire to become something other than what she was until her absolutely dreadful fourth year. 

The Yule Ball was nothing short of her nightmare incarnated as she had to be in the company of beautiful Beauxbaton students and watch her house preen and primp in pretty gowns. Of course she bought a dress, two sizes too large for her and all black that made her look like an overweight dementor shrouded in fabric. The sight of teenagers wrapped in heated embraces was enough to shake her. She knew that no one had even thought of her in that manner and she was suddenly six years old and being scolded by her mother by looking “like a wild boar” all the while waving the pastry she had stolen in her face accusingly. 

It was the summer before her fifth year that she stopped stealing sweets and began to exercise along the large garden and maze that made up her backyard. The teenager felt the weight begin to fall off. Her stomach had become flatter, but not completely flat, and shrank beneath her large pendulous breasts. Her hips were visible as the rolls of fat gave way to taught skin and her thighs no longer chaffed dangerously raw when she ran. She could see her mother’s features now that her cheeks and neck were thinned. 

It was the ever-scrutinizing gaze of her mother’s that first noted her transformation. Eleanore surprisingly stayed tight-lipped about her thoughts. Millicent supposed her mother was afraid if she voiced her praise she would find the nearest pantry of sweets and immediately rebel against her. 

Her fifth year there was a small shift as her classmates noted the change. The Slytherin was aware that even though she still wore her large robes there was the occasional conversation in the Slytherin common room when she passed about her parents _“finally locking away the food”_ or other nasty comments. She was by no means petite in her figure but she felt strong. The change had garnered her the unfortunate and unwanted attention of Crabbe and Goyle. She endured their fumbling attempts of what was supposed to be flattery when she joined the Inquisitorial Squad at Draco’s behest. She didn’t last long within the favour of the group after one night Crabbe decided to stray a hand to her rear end and her fist immediately connected with his nose. 

The weight loss had little effect on the loneliness she felt in her wizarding school house. 

Now that her fifth year had gone and passed there was a heaviness to the air once Potter was discovered at the Ministry with none other than Voldemort. The Dark Lord had now revealed himself to the rest of the wizarding world. She had grown into most of her life with extra weight upon her body and had no interest to stay in her home during the clandestine meeting that bore weight on her thoughts.

Thus, she found herself in front of the large lake just meters from her home. Her new favorite pastime was to swim and kick against the water while her parents were preoccupied with their guests. She could feel her muscles strengthening even further and left her exhausted with a wonderful soreness to her changing body. 

It was a particularly hot day in July when she ventured towards the cold waters of the body of water. She awoke late in the morning to hear the bustle of house elves preparing and excited chatter of long dead relatives along the walls. 

The Death Eaters were coming for tea.

She threw on half decent wizarding attire that consisted of a skirt that hung dangerously loose around her waist and buttoned up white shirt that was skewed in her attempt to rush out to the lake. She had requested new undergarments from her mother in a smaller size and the house elves had come back with lace in pretty pastels that mirrored the type Pansy would wear around their dormitory. She found even though she rolled her eyes the lilac set did compliment her new skin nicely and was nice to swim in. 

Her clothes were tossed to the side and she felt the sun against her pale skin. Millicent tipped her head back and with a tug her thick black hair was free from the ribbon that confined it in a hazardously tied updo. The sixteen year old secured her wand to her thigh via a holster that was enchanted to be waterproof and felt satisfaction as she tightened it to a smaller loophole than normally used. She dived into the cold and welcoming waters before using every muscle in her body to propel herself as far as she could from the looming house behind her. 

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^***

Lucius Malfoy was passed anger at this point. 

He had apparated in front of Edgar Bulstrode’s home of all places for their weekly meeting. The forty-one year old allowed himself a sigh of disgust. He knew that he could not volunteer his own home at this time as he had completely embarrassed his master at the Department of Mysteries. He barely escaped along with Bellatrix, the rest of his group caught and sent to Azkaban. 

Although kept from captivity that did nothing to lessen the rage of the Dark Lord. Lucius knew he would be punished and punished he was beneath the Dark Lord’s anger. The accounts Potter and the rest of his little brat friends had given had alerted the aurors of his activities. Though hearsay, with no definitive proof, the account was not enough to convict him. Although it meant he was being carefully watched and if he was found with an item even suspicious of dark magic he would join his comrades in a cell guarded by life sucking dementors. 

Still, he knew he had embarrassed the Malfoy name and fallen from his pedestal that the Dark Lord had placed him on. Now the Dark Lord seemed to take an interest in his son of all people and Lucius knew it was another form of punishment for what he failed to deliver. Narcissa was furious when it was proposed that Draco join on before the school semester began. 

Sleep came little easy to him these days. 

With a flick of his wand a neat black ribbon tied his long silver-white locks into a neat tail. He shifted in his Death Eater leathers against the hot summer air and trudged towards the estate all the while silently cursing the protective wards that kept him from apparating inside the home. He passed the gate and a glinting light caught his attention just to the west. His gloved hand came up to shade his sensitive eyes and could barely make out the form of something splashing around in the lake. 

_‘They don’t even take proper care of their grounds.’_ Lucius thought.

He rolled his eyes and rapped upon the dark stained doors. 

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^***

Millicent pulled herself unceremoniously onto the bank and plopped herself upon the grass. The sun had begun to sink into the water that stretched towards the west of the property and she was beyond exhausted. 

She breathed out a heavy sigh of satisfaction at the soreness of her arms and legs. She took one more moment to soak up the last of the sun’s rays before twilight set in and she would be left shivering. The air still felt warm against her skin as she opted to throw her discarded clothes around her arm instead of struggling into the too big garments. 

Her stomach rumbled and she felt insatiable. 

Millicent supposed that the Death Eaters were to leave soon if not already gone. It was rare and afternoon meetings went past sunset unless there was some sore of “urgent matter” as her father would put it before shutting her out once more. She wound her way along the shuttered windows of the downstairs towards the back servants entrance from the side of the garden. She wiped her feet on the cobblestone of the entrance and rang her wet hair out that tickled down her back to her waist. 

She opened the door that led straight to the kitchen with ease. Four of the six house elves her family was in charge of were bustling around busy with pots of hot tea and various types of scones lining one of the counters. The teenager dropped her clothing in a corner near the door knowing that one of them would clean up for her and padded barefoot in nothing but the now drying lilac bra and panties. She felt no awkwardness around the creatures that have been with her since birth. 

“Misses!” The youngest house elf squeaked. “You is not to be in here!”

“Calm down Liddy.” Millicent rolled her eyes and wound her way around the island that one of the other house elves had placed fresh pastries upon. “I just want some water and something to eat, I’m famished.”

Liddy’s large brown eyes blinked back as she scrambled off of her step ladder to fetch a pitcher of water. Millicent balanced on her tiptoes into one of the cabinets for a clean glass. She felt the house elf’s large ear brush against her thigh as she scurried to her side.

“I can pour for misses!” Liddy announced proudly, always eager to please the Bulstrodes. 

Which, given her mother’s incessant barking, was a hard thing to do. Millicent could sympathize with the creatures at times. They held a soft place in her heart as they were the only ones to bring her the comfort of food all these years. A flash of Granger’s flyers of S.P.E.W. around school erupted in her mind and she shook her head; she knew that they practically lived to serve and had no idea what Potter’s friend was trying to accomplish with that nonsense. 

“S’Alright Liddy, I’ve got it.” She reached for the pitcher and was met with a surprising strong tug. “Liddy let go.”

“No!” Liddy shook her head vehemently, “I must pour for Misses!”

With a heavy sigh, Milliecent knew she would not win this fight and lowered her glass towards the house elf to fill to the brim with cold inviting spring water. She gulped half of the glass contents and took a moment to breathe. She felt the cool trickle down into her stomach and licked her parched lips. 

“Liddy do we have strawberries?” 

Before she could reply there was a call from one of the large brass horns in the room that led to the dining hall through a swinging door. Liddy immediately rushed to the silver platters of croissants and scones. The other house elves rushed about grabbing various tea trays, kettles and levitated sugars and creams behind them as they rushed through the swinging doors. Millicent rolled her eyes and decided that she would have to be on the hunt for fresh fruit in one of the various cooling pantry hampers the house elves stored food in. She finished her water and set the empty glass back down on the counter… large flashing light bulbs erupted around a shocked picture of Potter caught her eye. 

It was a discarded Daily Prophet that her father often read in the mornings. She grabbed the paper and began to skim the article as she walked towards one of the nearest pantry baskets. 

“So _that’s_ why Draco was so angry after Umbridge’s office.” She smirked.

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^***

Lucius was now in a state of resigned annoyance. 

He looked around the table of Death Eaters with their masks and gloves discarded so that the group could enjoy the fresh baked goods that various house elves levitated straight to their impatient plates. Edgar Bulstrode looked proudly across the head of the table as if the meeting were for him instead to discuss their next move against Potter and The Order. It had been decided that before the month was over the Dark Lord and Bellatrix would themselves pay a visit to the abode and discuss the plan to put an end to one of Potter’s greatest and most powerful allies. 

It was decided that Draco was to come to this meeting as well. 

Lucius felt his stomach tightened the moment his son’s name was mentioned by Dolohov. He kept his mask indifferent and cool as practiced and even forced a pleased smile across his lips. He confirmed it would be his honour to see his son join their worthy ranks but his mind was already racing about how he would tell Narcissa. 

The woman was going to kill him. 

He knew that if this order was disobeyed that it would be Voldemort who would put him in an early grave. He also knew that despite Draco’s eagerness the boy was too young. Draco, as his sole air, assigned with a task from Voldemort was going to do something dangerous in masked proof of loyalty. Lucius knew that such treacherous thoughts were as dangerous as speaking them and quickly banished it from his mind. There was a knot in his stomach and needed a moment away from the Death Eater’s ever scrutinizing and untrustworthy glares. A hot flash of rage surged through his body as it seemed they had taken the authority upon themselves to judge him for what happened at the Ministry as well. 

“Edgar,” He called his host’s attention.

Edgar Bulstrode turned his squat and heavy face towards his own. His beady, dark eyes practically spilling with gloating pride at having successfully hosted a meeting without being discovered by their enemies. As if the short, stupid man invented the numerous warding and protective spells that surrounded his estate. 

“Yes, Lucius my friend?”

_“Friend. Hmph.”_

“The lavatory, perhaps you could point me in the right direction?” Lucius forced his face into a polite small smile. 

“Oh yes of course,” Edgar snapped at the house elf nearest. “You there! Show our guest the water closet.”

“Y-Yes master!” The young house elf squeaked and immediately appeared at Malfoy’s side. “P-Please follow Libby, sir!”

Malfoy flicked his long blonde hair over his shoulder and excused himself with a rather loud screech of the chair legs against the wood floor. The Death Eaters resumed their usual chatter and gossip that usually concluded meetings without the Dark Lord. He glanced down at the house elf that padded nervously in front of him and led him down a corridor off to the right of the dining hall. 

His eyes adjusted to the dimly lit corridor as the house elf squeaked that the door he sought was the second on the left. As soon as his hand encased the doorknob there was a loud clatter behind a swinging door just a head in the hall that sent the house elf barreling forward with a distressed squawk. 

Light flooded the hallway as the house elf entered the room and the door swung open. Lucius was flashed with the image of a feminene figure in barely anything but a slip of lace standing in front of various baskets. As soon as he saw smooth skin the image was lost to him as soon as the door swung shut. 

Lucius was engulfed in darkness again and felt immensely intrigued by what he just witnessed in one of his comrade’s homes. 

Ever intrigued by a possible scandal he abandoned his quest to the lavatory and pushed the swinging door partially open. 

The first thing he registered was the smell of baked goods and fresh food and registered this must be the kitchen that appeared rather cluttered. His eyes instantly drank in the image of a young woman half bent over a large granite island. Icy blue eyes traveled slowly from the nameless young woman’s bare feet up her muscular legs and then to her thighs. He registered a wand held within a holster against her right thigh. His gaze then skipped straight to her deliciously round bottom that was poorly concealed in damp lace panites. 

She was slightly stretched out with her forearms braced against the counter top, her dark wet hair hung against a somewhat muscular thick waist and did little to distract from her large breasts dangling against gravity all the while held in precariously by straps of fabric. 

The man couldn’t help the jolt that was instantly sent to his nether regions the minute he found her face. Though her eyes were trained on the newspaper splayed out before her it was her lips that held his rapt attention. She could be no more than seventeen and he watched as her small lips enclosed around a large strawberry and sucked the juice that dripped from the fresh fruit. The slurping noise she made was absolutely sinful and he seemed to be a man possessed as he abruptly opened the door and stepped into the kitchen. 

“And who do we have here?”

  
  



End file.
